The Uzumaki Wirlwind
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Naruto's a busy Multi-Million dollaar computer comany owner, Sasuke a world famous writer. They have a family, but with a family comes familt problems. NaruFemSasu Disclaimer on Profile


The door to the three story Uzumaki Mansion opened widely as a woman with waist length midnight hair stepped inside. She had a sleeping child on one hip and a baby carrier in her right hand. Maneuvering expertly she shifted the carrier to the middle of her arm and switched on the main light. A large dark blue foyer stretched out before her. There were two large glue family couches and her husband's dark blue Lazy-boy fitted in a square around a modern square glass coffee table. A wide plasma screen TV hung on the wall.

To the right there was a short hallway that leads to a bigger room the couple used for the kids. The walls were painted a light orange and decorated with random cartoon characters and scenery. To the right there was a long light wooden shelf with patient stuffed animals waiting to be played with. On top of it was a long row of stories ranging from fantasy to sci-fi, long and short, baby and classic, and large and small. A changing table was on the back wall and a tiny shelf next to it that held diapers, wipes, powder, ointment, and formula and bottles. On the left wall a chest of toys sat neatly packed. The lid was orange and the body white. Next to it was a pile of orange napping mats and stacked on top were light orange blankets and pillows. The carpet was a deep orange and a circle mat with a childish diagram of a clock, numbers, and the alphabet.

It was a nice and warm but all the orange formed a tick in the mothers eye every time and it wasn't the first time she found herself wondering why she allowed her blond husband to convince the decorators to have a orange playroom.

Obviously because she couldn't say no to her blond idiot.

Sasuke walked past the foyer to the large staircase and made her way up slowly. She didn't want to risk waking them after only having been asleep for an hour or two since they'd gotten back from the hospital. It was a tiring climb but she made it. She entered the first room to the right but didn't enter; she just leaned in and watched.

It was her seven year old twin's room and the light glow of the nightlight showed both boys in their separate twin beds snuggled into their bed covers. She made a reminder to come back in before she went to bed and closed the door softly. She went down to the next room and opened it. It was her daughter Saki's room. She couldn't see her, since her older daughter didn't need one anymore, but she could see the lump on the bed breathing evenly. That was all the assurance she needed was her children breathing.

She walked to the right and to the first door which was her two year olds. She turned on the light and dimmed it. The room was semi large and partially resembled the playroom. The theme though was blue and instead of characters on the walls there were clouds and the faint outline of the city skyscrapers near the bottom of the wall. Leading up to the ceiling was stars on a black background with the sun in the middle. The settings for the lights allowed the coverings to be switched so it looked as if it were night and day.

She walked into the room slowly, careful of any toys, and sat the baby carrier by the door before making her way to the small rocket ship bed. She laid the blond child on the bed after pulling back the blankets. She pulled off the boy's shoes and socks then stripped him of his day clothes and dirty pull-up before adorning the child with a clean one and putting a galaxy footy on the small pale frame. The boy shifted a bit and shivered then curled into a ball. She laughed softly before pulling the blankets onto the thin form and kissing the child's forehead goodnight. She put the dirty trainer pants on a odor neutralizing waste basket and slipped on the nightlight before walking to the door, picking up the carrier, and walking out, closing the door softly.

She walked to the next door and opened it. The room was reasonably smaller and was connected to her and her husband's room. It was decorated nicely with clouds on the walls. There was a crib closest to the door that joined both room, a changing table on the opposite wall, and a few stuffed animals sitting on a rocking chair near the bed. Beside the rocking chair was a nightstand with a bottle warmer, a baby monitor, and a stack of books. It was simple and homey.

She removed the hospital blanket clad bundle from the carrier and placed it on the changing table. She unwrapped it and smiled at the sight inside. There inside was a small pale child with a head full of wild black spikes. There was an extremely small hospital band that looked slightly big on the pale frail wrist. The large hospital diaper went up to the boy's ribcage. If it was one thing she hated it was the fact that her family had a history of having premature babies. All of her children excluding her eldest had been exactly two weeks early, her first born had only been three days early.

It wasn't as bad as her brother's first child who had been a full month early but she wasn't trying to compare health defects.

She unfolded a sleeping suite that had been given to her at the baby shower and slipped the green garment on the small child. She grimaced slightly. Stupid Lee.

She picked the baby up and held him to her chest lovingly before placing him inside of his crib and pulling a light blanket on top of him. She folded the carrier and opened a small closet next to the changing bed and placed it inside before closing it and going quietly through the connecting door into her shared bedroom.

The creaking of their bedroom door alerted the blond sitting on the bed reading to look up and smile. His wife looked exhausted. Her usually silky black hair had lost its shine and was a sleeping dull. Her black eyes were tired and slightly red but she managed to give him a small smile before walking slowly across the room and collapsing onto the bed.

"How was it?" he asked softly, riding himself of his book and placing it on the nightstand before pulling her up and into him arms. She snuggled and sighed in content.

"She said…said that it was in its early stages but that it'd get worse. I had Minato checked as well and they said for him being premature he was doing well at home. They're more worried about Akio. He's running higher fevers and…I just don't know what to do anymore…" she trailed off softly, holding back long over do tears.

Naruto kissed his raven love before burring his face into her hair. His heart hurt. He wasn't sure how much more they'd be able to handle .their new born was out of the woods for now but…they hadn't known Akio was sick until it was too late. He didn't want his son to have to go through treatment like that. He'd lost his father to the disease and he was hoping it wouldn't show up in his children but…

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…" his whispered, tears in his voice. He held them back though; he didn't need her anymore stressed than she already was.

He felt her kiss his forearm before shaking head. "It's not your fault Naru…we didn't know they'd end up with it. It'll be hard but…we'll get through it," she said softly and leaned and placed a kiss on his soft pink lips," He'll get through it."


End file.
